1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for relating the geographical position data of one or more moving or stationary objects, to one or more other moving or stationary objects on the same communication frequency without interfering with any other users and, specifically, to a simple identification and geographical location system and method for moving objects (such as boats) that can transmit position data on the same communication channel without interfering with other communication users on the same frequency, even if other users have a different data transmission protocol.
2. Description of Related Art
Small boats need to be identified, especially because they are poor radar targets. A low cost, non complex type of identification system is needed. It must gracefully coexist with other communication systems with out creating interference.
The present invention is a non-complex data communication system that listens on a given RF frequency and transmits own position data only when there are no other user transmissions. The invention listens for a predefined time period (a so called Detection Period) before transmitting. This is long enough to detect any other transmissions. If there are no other signals heard after the detection period, then the present invention can transmit. The system and method can transmit a data packet when the frequency channel is empty. Based on the system, there can not be interference with other transmissions on the same frequency.